Red
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: When asked what their favorite color was, Daisuke didn't know. Satoshi on the other hand, knew very well of his own favorite color. His whole life revolved around it. [SatoxDai] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the series of D.N.Angel.

Warning: Story revolves around shounen-ai.

_Red_

It was just like any other day, before we were asked a strange question. Our teacher had asked us all what our favorite color was. It sounded like elementary school…everyone shouted all at once, and the teacher shushed everyone. It was to be one by one, and once said, we were to explain our reasoning. Some of the classmates' reasons were serious, some were humorous, and others were just there. One by one each member of the class would be asked, down the list, down the rows. The teacher had finally called on Daisuke, I listened intently, pondering what his answer would be, but the others laughed at Daisuke when he gave his answer…because he didn't give one. He took up so much time trying to make up his mind that the teacher skipped over him. It was disappointing, I've always wondered that question myself.

I sighed. He was always like that. He'd always stutter nervously when he was called on. He was shy, no doubt about that, but I had no idea he didn't know what his own favorite color was. Then I began to think about my own. Red. Red was his hair, his eyes, his blush, his blood. It represented his warmth, his passion. It was a color that completely clashed with my own. I hated it, yet I loved it. I loved _him_… no…love was not the word. Obsession, lust, longing, any of those words; I felt them whenever he was around, all of them. He was the core of my every thought, every pain, and every pleasure. He was there in my heart, my warm, beating, red heart. A red heart that I had once believed was cold or even, nonexistent. He was the symbol of every virtue and vice life had to offer.

The teacher called my name, and asked the question. If I were to answer honestly at that time, no one would have even given my statement a second look. Somehow the classmates have always taken my actions as some kind of a joke. Yet these feelings were not something to joke about. Not that I wasn't guilty of acting…like it was all a joke, too. When I opened my mouth to speak the bell had rung. I guess it was a bit of a relief. I could have risked our friendship back there…again, not that I haven't before. Yes, friendship, that's all it was and all it could ever be. And that thought was one that would keep me from doing or saying anything too reckless.

Daisuke and I ate lunch of the rooftop as usual. And as usual, we ate in silence. I found this silence calming. I would eat my piece of bread while watching him. I was always watching him; if I had the chance I'd never let him out of my sight. He was life; his very existence was bittersweet. Then, out of nowhere, he asked me a question.

"…So, what were you going to say? What's your favorite color anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Red." I replied simply. I thought there was no need to explain further.

"Oh." He tilted his head. "Why red of all colors?" But of course, he had to know why. He always had to know _why_.

And I wasn't going to lie, especially not to him. "Because it reminds me of you." I said simply, taking a final bite of my lunch. I then turned my gaze to Daisuke, who was staring at me, his cheeks a shade of red that I had learned to love since the day we met.

"How…does it remind you of me?" I looked at him intensely. Daisuke wasn't stupid; he knew his own hair color. I wondered why he would ask that. Yet I couldn't help not answering.

"Like the way you're starring right now. I'm looking into your crimson eyes and see hope, innocence, and happiness. I see everything I wish I can be but can't. When I think of red I think your influence on my life, seeing as you are my first and only friend. Red is passionate and caring, just like you, Daisuke." I smiled-more like smirked- at him.

Daisuke just stared at me wide-eyed. It was kind of irritating, but kind of cute. Before I knew it, I had kissed him. He didn't push back, he didn't start screaming. He accepted it. I wondered if there was more that he accepted. At that moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was this moment, this kiss, as our lips melted together. I pounced on the boy like a tiger who wanted to feel the warmth of the red fire. I ran my fingers through his kitten-soft hair as I overpowered him. It was a long kiss, and we were lost in it. Eventually I stopped and came up for air, panting. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. It seemed as if we were both trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was then when he spoke out again to me.

"I think I realized what my favorite color is," He said to me in an almost dazed-like voice. I just simply stared at him below me with a piercing glare, waiting for his answer. After a long pause he continued. "It's blue, and it has been all along."

And that was just the answer I wanted.


End file.
